


PSA for subscribers (from Gus, this time)

by leupagus



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus
Summary: How can I prove it's me? Who else would have all these WIPs lying around, I ask you.





	PSA for subscribers (from Gus, this time)

Hey all,

So you might be wondering what the fuck's been going on with my account for the past week or so; basically somebody used a loophole in AO3's posting code that allows you to add a co-creator without their consent, then remove your handle and make it appear as though the co-creator person was in fact the one who'd posted the fic. I have no idea why this asshole picked me to be his "co-creator," but he's been harassing me with... I dunno what to call it, non-consensual fic? Harassment-fic, maybe. Anyway, he's been doing it since late March and it's been annoying as hell.

it looks like the harassment-fic deluge has been stopped, for now - the asshole responsible has had his account banned, at least, but there's a better than good chance he'll just get another account and start the whole process over again, because awful people don't have that much imagination. Vindictive pettiness, yes; imagination, no.

In light of that reality, I'm posting this as a kind of notice for all of you lovely subscribers: any _new_ stories for the foreseeable future will have a comment immediately following from me, saying that this is a story I wrote; I'll also have a note at the beginning of each fic saying to look for said note, and if you don't see that then it's not a story from me. I won't rule out posting some continuations of one of my (many, many, FAR TOO MANY) WIPs, but as far as I can tell, the loophole doesn't allow someone to continue an already-existing story. That way, if you get a notification saying "leupagus has posted XYZ" and it's not a new chapter of an already-existing fic or a fic that has a notification at the top, you'll know that this asshole is back and you don't have to subject yourself to reading whatever vile bullshit he smears all over the screen.

But if a new fic does pop up, and it's one of the asshole's new harassment-fics, I'll have to leave it up until the Abuse team can take a look. So caveat subscriber, I guess. I will also comment on any harassment-fic, saying that that's what it is.

Thanks so much for all your patience and understanding about all this, and for those who reached out to ask what you could do, y'all are fuckin' heroes and I'd buy you all a drink if I could. Any questions, feel free to comment and I'll answer if I can (though I may not be able to, for various reasons).

—Gus


End file.
